fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Splintered Buffalo/Issue 1
"Jed, you alright?" asked Fiona. She was a rather small woman, with stubby legs and a thick torso. "You haven't touched your food yet" -"He's just bein' a little sissy" said Wyatt, the older brother. He had a pot-shaped stomach, which he rested against the table. "What's wrong now, kid?" -"It's... it's nothing" said Jed, looking down at his plate. He ignored his feelings as if they were flies flying beside him. "I'm good" -"Relax, momma. He's some addle-headed kid. He'll grow out of it, and hopefully grow some damn balls" said Wyatt, staring deeply into Jed's eyes. -"Watch your language, boy" said Fiona, gripping onto a wet rag that lay on the table. "You know he takes issue when you talk like that" -"Course, he's afly at acting all dramatic" answered Wyatt. "One day he'll start growing tits from all the cryin' and the pussyin' out" -"Wyatt, quit it" said Marlene, who sat on the other edge of the table. She kept her wise, green eyes as she glared at her brother. "If he ever grows boobs, they'll look just like the ones you have right now" -"Aw, you too?" asked Wyatt. "I thought you'd be joking along. But nah, you're grown woman now, aren't you? You're all beer and skittles now. And yeah, I'm big. That makes me strong, like a man. Jed's just some scrawny kid with big puppy eyes. Fuckin' sissy" -"Alright, alright" said Fiona as she sat down. "Let's all keep it together. We don't want to turn this into a fight" -"It's always a damn fight with you all..." whispered Wyatt. -"Wyatt, quit your smart talk. It doesn't fit you" said Marlene, picking at her food. -"God dammit, just stay quiet! Is it that hard to just enjoy your food?" asked Fiona, slamming her hand down onto the table. -"Yeah, yeah... listen to the auger" said Wyatt below his breath. -"Wyatt, get out. I'm tired of your complainin' and your bitchin' all day long. Can't you just enjoy the meal?" demanded Fiona, pointing at the peeled wooden door beside the table. -"Momma, c'mon... you know it was all a joke, right? Can't you take one?" asked Wyatt. -"I said get out. Now" said Fiona, without raising her sight. -"Alright, alright. I'm leaving" said Wyatt, raising his large body from the poorly made wooden chair below him. His stomach bounced as he raised the plate; and the army of chins below his head moved as he shuffled towards the door. He twisted the warm doorknob and slid through the small opening, facing the cold Arizonian wind. Wyatt chose to close his eyes tight, as the chilly air often carried sand around. By the seams of the house, he could find large stones that seemed to be tied to the damp sand below them. He plopped down on the flattest boulder and reached for the fork on his plate. As he picked an assortment of beans and pork, a strong galloping sound rattled down his ears. -"God, what is it now? These damn ranchers are always among the fuckin' willows, huh?" he asked himself, trying to peel his eyes towards the galloping upon him. The galloping became stronger, and he heard screams and crunches with them. "Cut your damn timber already!" screamed Wyatt, raising his fork in rage. "Can't a man have a decent meal without bein' bothered?" As the rattling parade of sounds became stronger, Wyatt began to doubt himself. "Shit... shit..." he mumbled, standing up from the boulder. "What is it, dammit?!" Finally, the galloping began to make sense. Behind the large cloud of jumping sand and dust, a long line of horses dashed towards the house. Atop them sat a legion of uniformed men, all sporting starred hats. -"Aw, fuck!" screamed Wyatt as he stood up from the boulder. "Momma! Momma! It's the sheriff! MOMMA!" Wyatt dragged his heavy body towards the house, ignoring the imperfections among the ground. The galloping became an intense knocking as he marched by the door. "Open the door! Marlene! Momma! JED!" he yelled, trying to move the doorknob around. "This ain't funny! OPEN UP!" The galloping was silenced for a moment. A whistling stream of sound blasted through the air. Wyatt felt a burning pain on his back, as a steamy liquid ran down his pants. "Momma... momma- plea... please" he whispered as the pain began to feel like the bullseye of a legion of angry bees with sharp stingers. -"Momma... momma..." mumbled Wyatt as he slipped down the door, leaving behind a long trail of rose-red blood. "Please... open up... they... they..." He finally fell to the ground, bumping on a rock as the sand gushed with him. The pain on his back itched as small specks of sand infiltrated it. He could see the bright stars above him as the galloping intensified behind him. "Please... help..." he gasped, blood dripping from his lips. The door creaked open as the sand mixed with Wyatt's dense blood. "Wyatt?" asked Marlene, looking around for her brother. "Wyatt? Where'd you go?" She felt a tug on her skirt. Marlene looked down and saw a large figure splattered on the floor. He spit out blood like a geyser, and mumbled like a newborn. "Ow, fuck! NO! NO! WYATT!" screamed Marlene as she recognized the agonizing face below her. "WYATT!" Marlene heard the galloping come close as well, blending in with her cries for help and the burning sand below them. Her screams and tears became a part of the night, creating a tragically melodious mix of sounds. Cast *Wyatt Chisholm *Marlene Chisholm *Fiona Chisholm *Jedediah Chisholm Deaths *'''Wyatt Chisholm: '''Shot in the back by an unnamed horseman. Trivia *First appearance of Marlene. *First appearance of Fiona. *First appearance of Jedediah. *First and last appearance of Wyatt. *It's finally starting. Category:Splintered Buffalo Category:Splintered Buffalo Issues Category:Issues Category:Juanmaseta